I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Anna version)
In the living room, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Anna by the hair and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Anna was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Ranger Audubon scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me! And your grandparents!" "I followed the rules!" Anna yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Ranger Audubon, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Anna tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Anna protested. "I AM SOON-TO-BE-KING!" Ranger Audubon shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Anna threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Ranger Audubon scoffed. "Unfair?" "Neither you nor Grandma and Grandpa were ever there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you three want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Anna snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Ranger Audubon scoffed again. "You're acting like a 5-year-old!" Completely furious, Anna stormed towards her family picture of Ranger Audubon, her grandfather Geppetto, her grandmother Widow Tweed, her sister Queen Elsa, her brothers Brock, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Hiro Hamada, and Tommy Pickles, their pet bear Humphrey, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a bully and a liar!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Ranger Audubon gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Anna!" Anna placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Ranger Audubon gasped in shock at what Anna just did. Anna just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Norwegian girl happened; Ranger Audubon, upset over picture getting broken, became as furious as Anna and stormed towards her. "Anna Marie Ingrid Straud!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Anna's saxophone off of his daughter, but Anna quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Anna pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Ranger Audubon finally yanked Anna's saxophone out of Anna's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Anna attempted to grab her saxophone away, but Ranger Audubon slapped her aside. As Anna recovered in shock, Ranger Audubon then threw the saxophone into the fireplace, shocking Anna. Then he turned to her in anger. Anna became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and ballet shoes, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Ranger Audubon, and told him, "You're as evil as the Duke of Weselton!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Hans, Hiro, and Tommy joining her. "Anna," Ranger Audubon called out. "Anna! Come back!" But Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the saxophone, Ranger Audubon turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt saxophone out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Ranger Audubon said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff